Amber Solaris
|birth= |death= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Brunette |eyes=Green |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Jedi Order Galactic Republic |masters=Unidentified |apprentices=}} Amber Solaris was a Human female born in , on . Her Force ability manifested at an early age when she was able to feel the emotions and mental state of her parents who were Chandrilan rescue workers stationed on the disaster-devastated Humbarine. At the age of seven—while doing relief work with her parents—she was discovered by a Jedi Knight and brought to to be trained. She was a Jedi Knight during the Great Galactic War. During the war, she was rescued by Scott Borek—in the midst of battle—and was treated by him afterward. She developed " " for him as a result of the one-way bond that formed. She expressed these feelings nearly a year after they formed, but the male Jedi declined her advances. In spite of this, she suspected that he was attracted to her as well, but relented in her pursuit of him. Her exposure on many different worlds caused her to become as well-known as her comrades Scott Borek, Yoder Gree and Mason Quarrell. She was known for her emotional behavior and ability to read others' emotions and psychological states. She was an able fighter, although she preferred to use her expertise in negotiation. Unlike most Jedi, she openly expressed her desires. Most of the time, her body language and facial expressions exposed how and what she was feeling at that moment. Biography Early life Amber was born to middle–class Humans in . She was born on because her parents were relief workers sent to help rebuild the devastated planet. Although she was fairly isolated from the disaster around her, Amber's allowed her to pick up her parents' psychological and emotional state. Depressed by the distress of her parents, she grew introverted. Worried that she would grow into a solitary person, her parents taught her about the culture of her native race of Humans, the Chandrilans. The history of her people, as told by her parents, rejuvenated her dormant out-going personality. Shortly after her seventh birthday, she requested to go on a work-shadow with her parents. Amber's parents—respecting her request—took her with them on a tour of duty. On the tour, she saw and felt the destruction and despair that ran rampant in the earthquake-torn city-planet. She helped entertain a group of children that had gathered at the site of a damaged school. In the midst of the show and food service, a arrived, drawn there by the positive feeling in and the laughter. The Jedi watched the performance put on by young Amber and her parents and mused about the possibility of her becoming a Jedi. After the service, the Jedi approached her parents and recommended that Amber become a Jedi due to her positive nature and connection to the Force. Although reluctant to give up their only child, the parents relented at the behest of the Jedi Knight because they felt her natural affinity and disposition to help and care for others would be a bigger benefit to , rather than being restrained to a localized site. She was brought to the Jedi Temple in . Jedi training Amber trained under Yoder Gree for most of her pre–teenage years, up to the age of ten. Upon her tenth birthday, she graduated general training and was picked to be the apprentice of an unidentified Jedi Knight. Under the Knight's tutelage, she garnered a reputation as a dependable and efficient, if not emotional, moderator. The Jedi Knight gave her high marks and praise throughout her teen years which resulted in a somewhat inflated ego and overconfidence. Furthermore, her master recommended her for the accelerated commencement track, created to push the s that excelled to the Jedi Trials. As a result, Amber was weened off of her dependence to her master and was sent on solo missions at the age of eighteen. Not long after her solo career started, the Coo-Neo Crisis and Great Galactic War erupted across the galaxy. Forced to take on military operations and lead troops at the age of eighteen, she, like the rest of her Jedi counterparts, jumped into the combat as a general. War Early on, she was commissioned as a general and helped lead the Republic. Due to the support of other Jedi in regards to leadership, she did not feel the pressure of commanding an entire division, instead focusing on a regiment or battalion. Her early successes were attributed to the support given to her by fellow Jedi commanders. Once her reputation as a competent and reliable fighter rose, she was given assignments that were more vital to the Republic's war effort. Rather than sending her to defend backwater worlds that were far from supply routes, she was sent to planets that were either located on trade routes or were symbolically important to the Galactic Republic. This increased her exposure and, as a result, turned the focus of the enemy onto her. Assassination attempts, while rare, increased and forced her into seclusion aboard her cruiser when not in battle or visiting the Jedi Temple. Stress built up and her introverted behavior began to creep back to the forefront. Her contact with her troops and interaction with her fellow Jedi Generals decreased to the point of near isolationism. Her uncertainty and depression was relieved slightly upon the return of Scott Borek. His and Alec Prime's collaboration with her helped return most of her confidence. Not long into their sporadic partnership, Amber was injured after a sniper clipped her arm. The injury required the aid of Borek to save her. She had developed amorous feelings for him afterward. These feelings dogged her until she admitted it to him nearly a year later. Much to her distress, he did not reflect her own feelings, although she had speculated that he was hiding it. She did not press the matter further. Soon afterward, news about her homeworld, Humbarine, had reached her. According to a media report, the entire surface of Humbarine had been glassed by an enemy fleet from the Outer Rim. The enemy, nicknamed the Barbarians because the armed forces were made up of criminals and pirates, bombarded the landmasses of the planet with their capital ships and destroyed the recovering society. The report also suggest that there were no survivors. Amber's self-esteem had bottomed out once she realized that her parents were killed. Concerned for her welfare and mental stability, the Jedi Council ordered Borek to bring her back to the Jedi Temple for surveillance and treatment. Legacy Renowned for her pulchritudinous appearance and her combat ability, she was known as a dependable and determined fighter. Although her connection to the Force was not the highest the Jedi had seen, it was still quite powerful and came to her in times of stress and anxiety. Her emotional disposition was not favored by the Jedi, whom preferred a controlled approach to matters. She became a role model for future generations of female Jedi who would rely on emotion and determination to succeed. Personality and traits Amber was described by her Jedi colleagues as a meticulous negotiator and an able warrior. Her apt ability to negotiate fostered the initial growth of her reputation and confidence. Her beauty was said to accentuate her prowess in that regard. Her skills in non-combat resolution was known the galaxy over and caused her to be tabbed, by the Jedi Council, as a reliable and go-to Jedi in those situations. Her combat ability was less acclaimed, although no less developed. A staunch supporter of "by the book" technique and training, she rarely had the inclination to expand her swordplay into improvisational territory. She preferred to practice and fight using the traditional moves and techniques that were handed down throughout the centuries. This stubborn attachment to dogma caused her to be at an disadvantage in situations against experienced sword fighters. Her emotions were known to control her at times, especially after her rescue by Scott Borek and the destruction of her home planet of Humbarine. She had the flaw—as considered so by the Jedi—of succumbing to her emotion. Emotion would often control her actions or thought processes unless she was made aware of her error. When in a state of despondence or grief, she would, often change her behavior. Most of the time, it would result in removing herself from active social situations and interaction. She would remain this way until she regained her confidence or someone she cared about her came to console her. Although the consolation from a fellow being could assist her recovery, most of the time it would not return her to her natural state. Deeply caring and friendly, she was cast as the model Jedi among fellow Jedi after the resignation of Shyla Spearrunner, a female Jedi Knight that resigned from the Order after the Coo-Neo Crisis. Members of society, particularly the criminal class, jokingly said she was the "model of the Jedi" because of her looks, especially once she rose from obscurity. She was a popular figure among the Barbarian forces because of her appearance and was the subject of much "extracurricular activity" and thoughts. Weapons, talents and abilities She was one of a few Jedi—most famously Jedi Master Mason Quarrell— to sport a purple-bladed lightsaber. It became the signature weapon of Amber's. The rare purple blade did draw attention to her on the battlefield, so she had to develop her ability in the Force. She became proficient in all the basic uses of the Force, such as object manipulation, mind persuasion and mind reinforcement. Even though it was not strictly an ability or power, her physical appearance augmented her persuasive powers and other powers that dealt with an enemy's mind. Amber was gifted with an unusually strong will for a Jedi and was noted on several occasions to overcome adversity or circumstances due, in part, to her will. She also had the unique ability to read others' emotions. Relationships Parents As a young child Amber had a strong emotional connection with her parents. This connection helped manifest her active Force ability and contributed to her heightened awareness of peoples' emotions and mental state. She cared deeply for her parents and was particularly devastated when they were killed with the destruction of Humbarine, her homeworld. Yoder Gree Amber became, like nearly every Jedi youngling inducted into the Order, a pupil of Yoder Gree. She spent most of her early training with the Jedi Grandmaster learning the precepts and tenants of the Force and the Jedi Order. She held an amicable relationship for her first Jedi Master. Jedi Knight This unidentified Jedi Knight was the second master for Amber. The Knight picked her for one on one Master and Padawan training at the age of ten. It spent the next ten years training Amber and molding her abilities and potential. After helping her achieve a status and mindset of being a mature and reliable Jedi, the Knight placed her on the accelerated Jedi Trials track so that she could become a Jedi Knight faster than the norm. Amber considered it a surrogate parent. Scott Borek Amber thought of her relationship with Borek as the second most important to the one she had with her parents. She had grown up in the Temple hearing the legend of the Chosen One and the murmurs that this young Human was, in fact, the being of legend. Solaris had not had the opportunity to meet him until well after these first murmurs. The first time she met him was shortly after he had returned from his two year mission into the . Shortly afterward, they had been placed on a mission together. In the heat of the battle, Amber was clipped by a Barbarian sniper and rendered vulnerable to further attack since her lightsaber arm had been damaged. Borek was able to rescue Solaris from her position after the sniper had been cleared of their position by suppressive fire. Solaris fell in love with him for his actions, but did not admit these feelings until a year later. Alec Prime The partner of Scott Borek in combat, Amber did not have a high opinion of him and did not trust him that much. She could feel the mental state and darkness within him and did not think he should have been commissioned as a Republic officer in the war. His instability worried her and made her feel uneasy during their interactions. Alec was one of the few relationships that she had that she did not have a favorable opinion of nor a positive one. Behind the scenes Amber Solaris' feelings for Scott Borek is based off a real-world "phenomenon" called Florence Nightingale syndrome. The character is portrayed by . The character, like Shyla Spearrunner, was originally going to be blond. Her characterization was also fairly flat, as she was originally meant to be a minor damsel in distress. The role of the character grew and—because of her prominence—her characterization was altered to be more of an "independent women". This was done to be more in line with the reputation of the occupants inside the Jedi Order. Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Chandrilans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights